


Olympian Blessings and Protective Fathers

by yellowstar128



Series: Earth-128 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU Animated, Justice League, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League of America (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Fluff, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowstar128/pseuds/yellowstar128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Diana discuss an important part of their daughter's life shortly after she's born. (December Year 6)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olympian Blessings and Protective Fathers

**Author's Note:**

> The baby in this is Alexandria (Alex) Wayne. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Wonder Woman or Batman they are property of DC Comics. Only the AU and OC are mine.

Diana stood in the doorway of the nursery watching Bruce watch their week old daughter.

"No, I won't allow it." Bruce said to Diana without turning to face her.

"Bruce, it doesn't matter, it's already done." Diana replied already frustrated with the argument they had started earlier that Bruce seemed intent on finishing.

"Well then have them undo it." He almost whined.

"Bruce!" Diana scolded, surprised by Bruce's demand and very un-Batman like tone.

"Humph. What are her powers then?" Bruce asked, reluctantly giving in to the inevitable.

"I don't know." Diana replied calmly.

"You don't know? How could you not know?" Bruce finally turned to look at Diana.

"They'll manifest when she's older." She explained.

"So, no flying toddler?" Bruce asked.

"No." Diana replied.

"Good. I just…" Bruce trailed off.

"You just… what?" Diana asked.

"I just hope she's not blessed by Aphrodite." Bruce admitted quietly.

"Would that be so terrible?" Diana asked confused.

"Yes!" Bruce nearly shouted, forgetting he was trying to not wake the small baby.

"You do realize I'm blessed by Aphrodite, right?" Diana inquired.

"Yes. I don't want men looking at my daughter the same way they look at my wife. I'd like to get SOME sleep." Bruce answered.

"You realize she's going to be gorgeous anyway, right?" Diana questioned somewhat amused.

"Yeah." Bruce sighed.

 


End file.
